


A Noble Odyssey

by Legionary17



Series: Chronicles of Marcus [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legionary17/pseuds/Legionary17
Summary: Marcus has had a rough life for a nobleman, his parents have died, he has abandoned his home for the life of a hedge knight, but when his friend the Prince of Alicia approaches him for help he has no choice but to go on an adventure that will change the world around them.





	1. A day of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not as of yet been edited, while minor commentary of grammar and structure are appreciated, I am mostly looking for an opinion on writing style and story content.

“Marcus, you need to take a break or you’ll kill yourself.” A female voice stated in a weary tone, after all this was a familiar conversation Sophia had with her brother.  
“I’ll stop when I’m good enough.” He quickly shot back as the sharp crack of wood striking wood filled the air around them. They were both standing in the small courtyard of the family manor, Marcus dressed in sweat drenched clothes that were weighted down to give the heaviness of armor, while his sister wore more a more courtly dress that she had been fitted for only days previous.  
“You are good enough!” She then quickly moved to step inbetween Marcus and the practice dummy, wincing a bit as she saw the heavy wooden sword descending down towards her before a crack, followed by a yelp filled the air as the sword struck her side as he proved too slow to stop it. Wincing a bit in sympathy Marcus quickly dropped the sword and moved towards his sister who was speed walking away.  
“Ow ow ow ow owwww! Why did you hit me!” She whined out, holding her side tenderly where the wooden sword had struck her.  
“Well you stepped in the way! You shouldn’t have done that!”  
“I’m going to go tell M-.” She then stopped a bit and bit down on her lip before turning to look away, the pain in her side briefly replaced with a different kind of pain as both of them stopped walking, Marcus looking down towards his feet for a brief moment before looking up.  
“If I were better I wouldn’t have struck you...I would have been able to stop myself…” He muttered as he moved to go back to the place where he had dropped his practice sword.  
“Marcus...Stop! Please!” A pleading voice said over his shoulder, and he sighed and turned to look at his younger sister.  
“You have spent all day of every day practicing...Ever since...You know.” The rest of the sentence need not be said by either of them.  
“Because Sophia! You weren’t there when it happened! You didn’t have to watch helplessly...I did…If I had been better, if I had trained just a little bit more! They might still be alive!” He then huffed and stalked back over towards the training dummy, giving it another whack as he reflected back on the day that he had returned home alone, without either of his parents.  
“Go back to your lessons Sophia...you’re going to need them.”  
“And why is that?” She asked, side beginning to ache once more.  
“Because I don’t plan on staying.” He then sighed and set the sword down, turning towards his sister and holding up a hand to hold back her cascade of questions. “I’ll be leaving in the next few weeks...I was going to tell you soon.”  
“You’re leaving!?” She exclaimed in a voice tinged with panic and worry. “How can you leave? Mother and Father haven’t even been buried yet!”  
“Well I plan to wait till they are buried obviously…” He huffed before walking over towards her.  
“You’re not leaving! I refuse to allow it! Why are you even leaving? This is our home? -OUR- home.”  
“Calm down baby sister...Take a walk in the gardens with me...I’ll explain my plan.” He then moved to brush past her. Heading away from the courtyard and walking the long way around the manorial house towards the back. The pain in her side temporarily forgotten, Sophia followed, bombarding her brother with questions all the while. “I can’t believe you’re going to leave me! How could you? Why would you?”  
He accepted all the barrages of questions with silence as he gathered his thoughts gradually. He wasn’t sure what to say, he had hoped to have another week to put together his plan in his head, but now he had blurted it out in a rather inconvenient manner. When they reached the Garden he slowly walked around it, it was small, much like their manor in general, but it was all he knew. He walked slowly past a bush of Tealian roses that had been imported to Alicia several hundred years ago before the rebellion. And it was at that moment that he finally managed to force out the words.  
“I’m leaving because...I can’t get better if I stay here...Sure, I can whack away at the training dummy all day...And I’m sure I could spar with Roderick a thousand times, but I’m already starting to best him in our sparring matches, and sure he blames it on him being old...And that’s partially true…But I need to go out, and experience the world itself...Challenge the best and get better by falling on my face.” He said before swallowing thickly. He turned to glance back towards his sister with a small frown, he didn’t mention that every time he looked around all he saw were good memories of their parents, turned to ash.  
“So you’re going to leave me here all alone? While you run off shirking your duty! You’re the heir Marcus! Not me! You should be here running the Manor, while I…” She didn’t finish that sentence either, she had argued with their parents many times about being married off to someone that would help the family social standing, she didn’t want to marry yet.  
“Not anymore...I talked to Romanos, and I’ve given up my right as heir...You’re the heir to the Manor now, you’ll run it yourself, you’ll pick your own match for marriage whenever that time comes...You’ll be completely self-sufficient.” He calmly stated in response to her question.  
Sophia was suddenly speechless, she was to be the head of the manor? The new head of their family? She could pick her own partner whenever the time came. She eventually managed to find her words, though her argument was slightly weakened by her excitement at having a chance at a future she never could’ve considered before that very moment.  
“But you’re not even sixteen summers yet Marcus...You’re so young! What if you die? I can’t lose any more of our family! I refuse to!”  
“I won’t die...I’ll find a way...Don’t worry about me.” He responded, looking towards the tree that they had chased each other around when they were younger. Why couldn’t she just understand that he couldn’t stay? That if he stayed he would be forever stuck in the shadow of their parents, stuck in the rutt of a life that he wasn’t ready for. He stopped abruptly, and Sophia being right on his heels walked into him.  
“Let’s be honest with ourselves Sophia...I wouldn’t have made a good heir anyways...Sure, I can fight, but that’s about it. You’re the one who's always excelled at your lessons, you’re the one that mother taught how to run a household, you’re the one who wanted to stay at home as opposed to being married off and sent away.”  
“You can do more than fight Marcus, and we both know that…” she murmured before sighing a bit. She could tell that he was set on this difficult path. “At least visit often? Or write me...You know that I’ve always wanted to go on adventures...I guess now I can at least live vicariously through you….”  
At that Marcus broke out into a small smile, the first one that had graced his young face in several days now. “See, I told you you would make a better heir than me...I don’t even know what that word means.” He said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood just a bit.  
At this, Sophia shook her head a bit before stepping forward to wrap her arms around him in a hug. “I’m going to miss you…” She muttered against his chest, burying her face into his sweat soaked jerkin, temporarily not even minding the stench from it, or the throbbing from her side. She was a year younger than him almost exactly, and they had been around eachother for so long, that the prospect of losing him feel like she was losing a part of herself.  
Hugging her back, Marcus sighed gently and patted her back as he leaned down to press his face into her dark brown locks, he was going to miss her as well, but he had to be strong. Just like he always had to be. He refused to show any hesitation. He refused to let on just how much he was being ripped apart inside by leaving, he simply refused. That would make it easier for her he hoped.  
Pulling away from the hug he looked down at her for a moment, before looking away quickly, don’t cry, he thought to himself before sighing. “I need to go talk to Roderick...I haven’t even told him that I’m leaving yet...I’m sure he will want to tan my backside...But he won’t stop me...At least I hope he won’t.”  
He then started to walk away before Sophia quickly called his name. “Marcus!” when he turned to look back at her she pursed her lips a bit before speaking again. “You didn’t tell me if you would visit or write…” he then grunted a bit, shaking his head a bit sadly. “You’re right...I didn’t…” He then quickly walked away before she could call him back, or before he was stopped by the tears streaming down her cheeks.  
He quickly headed back to the courtyard, seeking out one of the few people from the nearby town that his family employed as guards for the manor, spotting one he was decently familiar with at the gate he ran up to him. “Nicholas! Have you seen Sergeant Roderick anywhere?” he asked curiously, wanting to track the old man down before Sophia had a chance to tell a servant, who would then tell him.  
Nicholas for his part, caught by surprise by the boy whom he thought the heir of the manor running up to him quickly hid the wineskin he was drinking from (Drinking wasn’t allowed on duty, which conveniently made him uniquely aware of the position of the Sergeant.) “Uhhh...Well ma’lord, I think he was in the stables last I checked...Said something about rounding up a posse from the village to track down the bandits that done did in your parents.” he then paused a bit. “My condolences by the way Young Lord…”  
Hiding the stabbing feel in his gut at the mention of his parents murder, he nodded. “Thanks!” Then ran off towards the stables, getting a bit out of breath in the process since he was still wearing his weighted training jerkin. When he arrived at the stables he heard Roderick talking through the door, pausing a bit to eaves drop he pressed his ear against the door. “I want you to scout along the south road...That’s where Marcus said they attacked from...Likely have a camp close to the road...they probably have moved by now, but I want you to see if you can pick up a trail.” He then heard a slapping sound, followed by a “Hya!!” The young noble was then sent sprawling in the dirt as the horse burst through the gate he was listening against, knocking him back onto the ground.  
The next thing he heard was the ever familiar tisking of Sergeant Roderick. Looking into the stables while still laying on the ground, he quickly scrambled up as the grizzled older man walked towards him. “Have I taught you nothing? If you’re going to eaves drop...Don’t do it near doors...Too many people exit through doors.” This caused Marcus to smile a little bit, the older man was something of a mentor to the young knight to be. He was a veteran of the last big war between Alicia and the Granger confederation, and a veteran of the first two of King Logan’s campaigns to conquer the continent, before a ballista bolt left him with a permanent limp, and a grouchy temper. Marcus’ father who had served alongside him in the war, quickly offered him a position as a Master of Arms for the manor.  
“Well I wasn’t coming to eaves drop…” He said, adding “Originally…” when Roderick raised an eyebrow.  
“Well what were you coming for Originally, lad.” He asked with the same raised eyebrow, at this point in his years, Roderick had salt and pepper coloring in his hair, and big bushy eyebrows that reminded Marcus in his youth of caterpillars.  
“I...Wanted to talk to you about something...Important…”  
“Well? Get it out then, Important talks are the quickest, and I’ve got work to do hunting down bandits.”  
“Well...I’m not sure this will be quick as you hope…” Marcus then sighed and looked up at the man, meeting his gaze bravely. “I’m leaving the manor. Not today...But in the next few weeks, after mother and father are laid to rest.” He stated boldly.  
The teen expected a quick retort, a berating even, he expected the old veteran to call him stupid and tell him to stay at the manor where he belonged. What he didn’t expect was the long drawn out silence that followed as Roderick simply stared at him. Feeling that further words were needed to fill this awkward silence, Marcus slowly started to state the rest of his plan. “It’s just...Well...I feel like I can’t learn much else here. And I feel like...Well I’m starting to best you in our sparring sessions.” The older man then snorted, but he continued. “And well, Every time I look around, all I can think of is mother and father...And then I just get this ashy feeling in my gut and I can’t take it! I have to go...I need to get better, I need to get experience.” By this point Marcus was rambling, he didn’t know why but he was. He couldn’t focus on one particular thought, and before he knew it the tears that he had stuffed back for days were finally pouring down his cheeks.  
Before he knew it Roderick had closed the distance between them and pressed him into a hug against his shoulder, it was the first time in his life he thought that the older man had ever hugged him. But somehow it was calming. And he slowly felt the tears ebbing away as he relaxed. “I knew this day would come unfortunately…” Roderick eventually muttered in a gruff tone as he released him. “I don’t like it. I think you’re far too young to be going out into the world. But.” Marcus had started to gear up for a protest before he heard the But, he was then put into rapt attention.  
“But…” Roderick repeated. “You are also the most skilled young man with a sword I think I’ve ever seen...You’ve talent that far surpasses your father, and I think you’ve learned just about all that I can teach you. So...I suppose you just might be right.” He then grumbled a bit. “Follow me.” He then started to walk out of the stables with long strides. “If you’re leaving in a week or two like you say, then I think you’ll need to take one thing with you…”  
Marcus was dumbfounded, just like his sister not long before, he couldn’t believe that Roderick actually supported his choice to leave, and that it seemed like he was going to help him? The more he thought about it, the more he was dumbfounded. And when he led him into the Manor house, even moreso. What was it inside the Manor that Marcus needed to take with him? He thought at first it would be something from the armory, a real sword maybe.  
As Roderick stepped into his father’s study, the confusion only grew greater until he stopped before the pedestal that held the single most valuable thing in his family’s history. Starfall.  
“I trust that you know what this is?” Roderick asked as he stood on one side of the pedestal, opposite Marcus, before he could answer however, the veteran continued. “This is Starfall...While I don’t know the whole history of it...Your father told me the jist of it, and I’ve done a bit of research on it myself, I’m sure you know more of the history of it than I do...Suffice to say that it is only carried by those who are worthy...Your father never used it, But between the two of us, we think that you just might be. And at the very least, it is time for Starfall to get let out of the manor.” He then lifted the sword up before holding it out carefully to Marcus. “Be careful...It’s the sharpest sword I’ve ever seen.”  
“That’s because it’s made from a star…” Marcus muttered in an awe-filled voice. He was very much familiar with the history of the sword, how it had been forged from a falling star hundreds of years ago by one of his ancestors who had gone on to bring much renown and fame to the name Arthur, however as far as he was aware there hadn’t been a wielder of it since the Rebellion Era, many Arthur’s had tried, but none had been able to successfully use it. With legend telling that the sword felt like a true extension of your hand an arm when you were worthy, and a clunky, unwieldy piece of metal when you weren’t. Marcus had never so much as touched it though.  
Swallowing thickly as he slowly reached out to accept the sword, holding it horizontally infront of him, just as it had been handed to him. The young teen then promptly turned on heel, walking outside towards the courtyard where he had just been practicing. Roderick followed him quickly, having a inkling of an idea of what the youngster wanted to do.  
Passing his sister on the steps out of the front door she blinked, looking from Marcus holding the sword, to Roderick who was following. After a moment she put two and two together and gasped, jumping up as she scampered after the two of them, grasping the hem of her dress to keep her from falling. “Is that...Starfall?” She asked quietly to Roderick, who simply nodded his head in response.  
Marcus was stoic as he walked towards the training dummy he had been whacking at only an hour earlier. He was focused, and nervous. What if he wasn’t worthy? He stopped in front of the wooden dummy and closed his eyes, he then shifted his hand so that he grasped the sword in his dominant hand before holding it vertically in front of him, a shiver of anticipation went through him, it felt weightless in his palm, did that mean what he thought? There was only one way to find out…  
He opened his eyes then made a swing at the dummy, instead of the dull thunk of metal striking wood, there was instead a moment of quietness, followed by the dull thunk of wood and padding hitting dirt, the sword had sliced straight through the post. Causing a gasp to leave Sophia. “Marcus! You cut through it! The stories are true!”  
Roderick simply snorted a bit as they both started to go ballistic with excitement. “Let it stand, that on this day, Starfall found a new wielder.” the veteran said solemnly as they calmed down slowly, Marcus then quickly composed himself before nodding brusquely. Sophia however had no such restrictions. “You’re going to go on so many adventures!” She shouted in a shrill tone, little did she know that this would only be an inkling of a prophetic utterance.


	2. Forged in Fire

The next week was filled with preparations for Marcus, firstly for his parents funeral, during which they were laid to rest in the family crypt. After that he started to prepare to leave, thinking about what he would need to take with him, but limiting himself to what could be carried on a horse. He had so many possessions that he had gradually gained over the years that picking just a single one was a very hard task. He was engrossed in picking just what he would take with him, when a knock rapped at his chamber doors, thinking for a moment that it would be Sophia begging him to stay he sighed a bit before walking to the door, opening it only to be surprised when it was instead Roderick in the doorway.  
“Come on, we’re going for a ride...Bring Starfall.” He said simply and in a rather gruff manner before quickly walking down the hallway, not even telling Marcus where he was supposed to meet the old veteran. It took him a couple moments to recover from the confusion of what had just happened before he slowly grasped starfall where it lay resting in it’s sheath against his bed before stepping out of his room. He figured that if they were going for a ride that it would be best to meet Roderick at the stables. So he headed in that direction.  
As he descended the outside stairs from the main manor to the courtyard, from which he could then reach the stables Marcus felt a frown tugging at his lips, there was a crowd of people around the stables in various states of arm. Most of them carrying pitchforks and wearing leather breastplates.  
“Roderick?” He called out as he got closer, the various peasants stopped talking amongst themselves when they saw him coming closer. Leaving the surrounding area for the most part in silence, he wandered closer, the peasants, some of which he had known for his entire life gradually moving out of the way to allow him to pass.  
“Roderick?” He called again before hearing the gruff man at arms call out from inside the stables. “In here.”  
He then entered through the open door in the stables and frowned further when he saw Roderick in conversation with some of the other veterans from the surrounding community. It was clear that they were formulating some form of plan, and all of them were wearing chain mail with swords or maces strapped to their sides.  
“What’s going on?” Marcus asked confusedly as they all looked towards him, everyone but Roderick bowed their head in difference to him, since he was technically the Lord of the estate now.  
“You’re leaving soon, and like I said, there is very little left that I can teach you...But before you go there -is- one final thing that you need to experience, and I can at least make that experience as easy as I possibly can, and protect you a little bit during the process.” He then reached towards one of the stall doors and grabbed a chainmail shirt that was hanging over the door, then tossed it towards Marcus.  
“Put it on, and mount up, I’ll explain everything on the way…” Roderick said cryptically as he dismissed the other three men who had been inside with him, while Marcus pulled the mail shirt on, shifting his shoulders one way, then the other to get used to the feeling, while wincing slightly as he felt the cold metal of the chain links touching his neck before he got used to the feeling.  
“Is all of this really necessary?” Marcus asked as he walked towards his own horse and pulled himself up into the saddle, something that was a little more difficult with the added weight of his mail shirt, along with the awkwardness of Starfall banging against his leg. When Roderick didn’t immediately answer the young man sighed a bit and tried to put together the pieces from what he was given.  
Obviously they were going to have some kind of fight, and one with weapons, judging by how many people were there it had to be something big...Nudging his horse out of the stables he looked around at the assembled people, Roderick following along and calling out for everyone to round up and that they were about to head out. The two of them were the only two with horses, which meant they would be riding at the front.  
As they gradually led the small force outside the gates of the manor Marcus glanced around, he hadn’t left since the fatal outing two weeks prior, and not much had changed granted. As they continued down the main road, getting closer and closer to the site of the ambush he got more and more antsy in his saddle, seeking out anything to distract him from what was coming, he tried to strike a conversation up with Roderick. “So where are we going? And how long will it take?”  
When the older man continued to be silent, Marcus started to get annoyed, he was starting to get flashbacks to what happened as they got closer, recalling the laughing and merriment that had gone on inside their carriage before the arrows started flying.  
“Come on! Answer me please? You said you would tell me when we were on the way, we are on the way!” Marcus started to protest, his voice raising a bit in volume which quickly earned a look of ire from Roderick which calmed him down.  
After more time finally passed the man finally decided to deign him with an answer. “We’re going after the bandits who killed your parents.” he finally answered, causing Marcus to swallow thickly before he shifted in the saddle, frowning a bit.  
“Why?” He then tentatively asked.  
“Why? Is the fact that they killed your parents not enough?” Roderick shot back quickly.  
“No...Not Why are we going after them, why am I coming with you?” Marcus asked back, nervous about the prospect of going up against the ones that had killed his parents.  
“Because...It’s time you killed someone.” Roderick said in such a calm manner that Marcus actually choked on his next set of words.  
“K-Kill someone? Why do I need to kill someone?” The naivety of his tone was annoying to Roderick, but he was reminded that he was still fairly young as well, sighing the older man changed his tone a bit towards that of a mentoring elder.  
“Because Marcus, if you want to get better, you are going to have to fight other people, simple as that. And not all of those people are going to be content with simply disarming you and going on your way. They are going to try to kill you, which means you have to be prepared to kill them in turn…And the first kill is...well a special one, and it’s not always easy. I figured that if you hate your first kill enough, that will make it easier in the future when you find yourself in a life and death situation.” He slowly explained and Marcus felt himself going a bit pale at the prospect of killing another person. But at the same time he was also somewhat glad that he was included. He could prove that those Bandits weren’t going to get away with their crime, he could prove that he was better than them.  
Before Marcus was even sure what he was going to do, one of the older men that Roderick had been in conference with at the barn appeared beside their horses. “We’re coming up on the camp Roderick...Looks like the bastards are still asleep...A few sentries drunk off their ass.”  
Roderick glanced down towards the man and nodded slowly seeming to be thinking about something for a moment. “Stop the men...Have them advance slowly, we want to get close, but we’re also going to let them wake up...settle into their routine, start having their breakfast before we attack.” the other veteran nodded and moved to distribute the news to the others, while Roderick climbed down out of the saddle, waving for Marcus to do the same.  
“Why are we waiting for them to wake up? Shouldn’t we attack while they are asleep?” Marcus asked with a raised eyebrow as climbed down from the saddle, Starfall slapping against his thigh as the swords scabbard shifted in its place.  
“We could do that, but attacking while they sleep is such a well known tactic that everyone prepares for it. That’s when you have the most sentries out, watching to make sure that nothing funny happens. However, when everyone starts to wake up and cook breakfast, that’s when the majority of those sentries get pulled back into the camp to eat. Even if they aren’t supposed to, a few will still sneak back to grab a bite to eat...Would you want to sit there smelling food and watching your mates eat? Or would you want to eat with them?”  
Marcus nodded his head slowly in understanding, it made sense after all. “I guess I would want to eat too...But I would do my duty first!”  
This caused a dry chuckle to issue from Roderick as he walked around the horses, two groomsman that had accompanied them taking the reins to watch the horses till the fighting was over. “Duty does not extend very far past an empty stomach.” he then started to lead the way towards the front of their force, they were small, and not well equipped, but the bandits were likely in a similar state.  
When they reached the front, Roderick was once again met by the other older veterans, in the distance he could see the bandit camp, surrounded in brush ontop of a hill not far from the road. “Seems like they are slowly starting to wake up, someone is stoking the fires in their camp at least.” one said to which the others glanced towards the camp, smoke slowly was beginning to billow forth from a couple of fires. “Soon we’ll smell them cooking...And that’s when we know it’s time to attack.” Roderick then placed a arm over Marcus’ shoulder and led him to one side away from the others.  
“I know that this is a big step for you...Remember everything I taught you? Don’t play that honorable crap with me Marcus...This is a live or die situation...You play dirty, you kick them where the sun don’t shine, you throw dirt, you spit in their face. Whatever it takes to survive, understand?”  
Marcus then nodded and started to speak in response to the reminder before he was shoved to the ground abruptly and without warning by Roderick, an arrow whizzing through the space that he had just occupied moments before. Unfortunately that wasn’t the only arrow that had been fired, and more than a few found their intended targets, meaty smacks as arrows struck flesh mingled with cries of surprise and pain. A voice Marcus didn’t recognized yelled out. “Ambush!” quickly scrambling to his feet Marcus drew Starfall and glanced around, only to turn to face his mentor and find that one of the arrows had found their mark in Rodericks side, sinking up to the fletching. His face was already a bit paler than it normally was, his jaw set as his teeth gritted to stave off the pain.  
“Smart bastards…” He muttered as he reached to his hip to pry the axe that he carried from it’s holster. “Well...Plans gone to shit...Now we fight…” Roderick grunted as he gave his axe a couple of practice swings. “Look out!” He then called turning Marcus’ attention back towards the fact that their was a battle going on around them, two of the bandits had seen them off to the side and rushed at them, one with a sword going after Roderick, while the other with a mace attacked Marcus. Holding Starfall at the ready he dodged the first swing, only to be almost clipped by a second as the bandit proved faster than originally anticipated. Backtracking to gain space marcus found himself at a bit of a disadvantage, the man had closed the space so quickly that he had slipped inside of his guard, and without a shield Marcus didn’t have much to block a swing of the mace, and the only way he was going to get the man to stop in his wild swinging was for him to either tire, which could take who knew how long, or block the mace.  
Ducking around a tree he tried to gain more space, but once again he was foiled, he then tried to make a bit of a swing with his sword to push him back, and once again almost took a mace to the side for the trouble. Huffing his brain was scrambling for an answer to the threat before he an image of a sword technique popped into his head, this probably wasn’t the correct way to use it, but he didn’t have many options. As he continued to back track Marcus grabbed his sword in both hands, one hand grabbing the blade near the crossguard, while the other grabbed it three fourths of the way down the blade, holding it tight so that the blade didn’t slip and cut his hand. Right as he felt his back hit up against a tree and saw the bandit’s eyes light up as he swung his mace for a killing blow, Marcus lifted up the sword and managed to catch the head of the mace on the blade of his sword, which bulged from the impact and produced an otherwordly sounding clang, thankfully it didn’t break though.  
Marcus was surprised the maneuver had worked, and the bandit seemed to be equally surprised, which made the next move even easier as he instantly forced the blade down, the mace head screeching along the blade length as he plunged it up to where his hand gripped the lower part of the blade into his combatants throat. The bandits eyes then bulged out and he gurgled blood, spitting some out onto Marcus’ mail before he collapsed backwards, dropping the mace, hands scrabbling at his throat to stop the flow of the blood from the wound, as a bloody froth issued forth from his mouth.  
He hardly had time to realize the fact that he had just killed a man as he threw himself into the melee that had ensued after the ambush, pushing forward and stabbing one of the bandits through the back as he grappled with a peasant, with that bandit dispatched he slowly started to turn the tide of the melee. The bandits who had already been outnumbered quickly started to fall as the surprise from the ambush faded, and when the last few started to surrender he knew that the battle was over.  
And as the peasants and couple of veterans still standing disarmed the bandits and tied them up, Marcus started to seak out Roderick, eager to tell him that he had faced his first battle and hardly suffered a scratch. When he wasn’t immediately able to find him, Marcus returned the spot where he had last seen him. Entering the small copse of trees where Roderick had been shot by the arrow, and they had been charged by the two bandits. Chuckling a bit when he saw the older man sitting down with his back against a tree. “Oh come on Roderick I know your old but…” his voice then trailed off when he noticed the sword that was plunged into his gut, as well as the arrow in his side. There was no sound in the small copse, even as the birds of prey started to gather to feast off of the carrion.  
Marcus slowly walked closer to his mentor, looking first over the other two corpses in the clearing, the first being the bandit he had stabbed in the throat, the second being a man missing a head, presumably from a ferocious axe blow. The third was what choked the young noble up. Crouching down he studied his mentor, his eyes were open but unseeing, a bit of blood staining the corner of his salt and pepper colored beard. The sword that pierced his scraping the tree behind him, even through the mail coat. His bloodied axe was at his side, fingers reaching out towards it in his last moments.  
Grabbing the axe Marcus placed it firmly in the old veterans hand and closed his fingers around it so that he could hold his weapon. The sadness slowly beginning to ebb away, being replaced with an overall feeling of numbness. That feeling however was not to last long as it was replaced with a burning rage as he turned to stalk back to the site of the small fight. “Sir Roderick is dead!” He called out to the peasants and other veterans who were waiting word on what to do. “He will be honored as a knight of the realm! Even though he was never granted the honor...But first we shall deal with the scum who have slain him!” Marcus then gathered his force of fighters around him before drawing starfall and stalking towards one of the tied up bandits. Swinging the sword in a downward strike that slashed across his face and ripped out one of the mans eyes. Agony filled screaming then issued forth from the bandit as he looked up at marcus with his ruined face. A second stab then put an end to whatever misery he may have been experiencing.  
Eyes wide and full of rage he then called for the groomsman to bring him his horse, his home was dead to him now, he gradually and impulsive realized. “Banditry is a capital crime, according to the laws of King Logan of House Shay, as such their punishment shall be swift!” He called out as he mounted his horse. “Hang them from the trees lining the road, let them serve as a warning to future fools who would seek their fortune on the back of other’s hard earned labor and lives.”  
One of the veterans ran up to Marcus before he could rush off as he planned, taking the reins and stopping the horse. “My Lord, where are you going? There is much we must do, and your sister will surely wish to know that you live after this expedition.”  
Marcus then simply shook his head and grabbed the reins away. “Tell her that I live, and that I leave as I told her I would.” He said simply before nudging his horse away, the mid day sun rising at his back, illuminating the road that would take him to who knew where. He didn’t have much, the clothes on his back, a blood stained mail shirt, a horse, and his sword, along with a bit of coin. But he couldn’t go back home, he couldn’t face all the terrible memories that came with the place now, everything in regards to home had turned to ash, filled with memories of Roderick and his Parents. It would be the one time in his life looking back, that Marcus truly considered he had acted a coward, and would spend the rest of his life making up for it.


	3. The Tournament

10 years later

The thunder of hooves across the tilt snapped Marcus from his revere as he looked back up to the tournament playing out before him on the capital city jousting turf. They were in the beginning rounds of the joust which was first dominated by rings, and soon to be dominated by true chivalric combat. In the ten years that had passed since he left home, Marcus had grown into the tall frame that had dominated his youth, filling out in his shoulders and muscling from the time spent practicing. He hadn’t been exactly scrawny in his youth, but by comparison he certainly appeared it. His turn was next and he was ready to show off infront of the massive gathering of people and knights of the realm. It was a rare occasion for a tournament such as this to be thrown, even rarer when it was rumored that the kingdom’s coffers were running light. But one would hardly guess it as Lord Regent Alexander sat in the royal box, smiling and waving without a seeming care in the world.  
As the current knight finished the course that was laid out before them, Marcus stepped up to the plate, he was already leading the score by a convincing margin, so he felt the desire to show off for the gathered people, after all the whole point of the Tournament was to provide entertainment to the masses. He nudged his horse, Knighthood, forward with a click of his heels. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I propose a new challenge for myself and those who follow!” He waved a hand dismissively at the course laid out before him, the rings stuck up on poles for knights to pierce with their lance’s. Difficult to do for the most skilled horseman. But what he proposed would be even more difficult. “Bid your servants to take up the rings, and as I ride close toss the ring into the air and I shall catch it with my lance before it hits the ground!” There was then a pause as everyone seemed to picture the event as he described it. A murmur of approval then slowly rippled through the crowd, heading towards the Royal Box, where Alexander smiled slightly before nodding his head and waving a hand for it to be done.  
All too aware of the piercing gaze of the Regent of Alicia he moved to the starting position at the tilt as the servants moved out across the course, picking the rings up off the post in which they were set and preparing to toss them up as he moved closer. The head announcer for the tournament then stepped forward to announce him as was the custom before each contestant went in each round. “Next at the list! Ser Marcus, of House Arthur! Winner of Seven Silver Circlets! Twelve Copper Branches! And Champion of last years Royal Tournament!” He then made a sweeping motion and opened the course for him to begin as soon as he was ready.  
Leaning forward towards his horses ear he patted his thick neck. “We’ve got this old friend…” He murmured in a soft and affectionate tone before leaning back up in his saddle, Knighthood seeming to understand what he had said as it shook his head and let out a low noise in the back of it’s throat, while shaking his head back and forth. At the confirmation from his horse he kicked his heels into the sides. “Yah!” He said as he bolted down the track, quickly moving towards the first servant who thankfully was skilled enough at the task requested of him to toss it in a perfect arc across his field of vision. He then shot his arm forward with his lance and stole the ring from the air. Ring Jousting lances were smaller and thinner as they didn’t have to support the weight of a charge behind it. Catching the first ring easily enough he continued his way across the course, hitting the first turn and watching as another ring flashed across his vision, this one was less accurately thrown and as he moved his lance forward to attempt to grab it he misjudged the distance and clipped the edge of it, sending the ring spinning off to the side. While he normally would have cursed his luck he had to focus on the next ring which was already coming up. This one was also off target compared to the first one but he managed to make due and caught it, though he had to over extend a bit. Then the next turn came, followed shortly after by another, better tossed ring which he also managed to catch. He then rounded the final bend, the final ring was directly in front of the royal box, to give the occupants the best possible view of the final spectacle. This ring was held by the personal servant of the regent lord, who had a particular dislike for Marcus due to his close association with the exiled prince William. The ring was tossed horribly, the other people he could at least tell had tried, but there was no way for Marcus to catch the ring as it went far over his head. Coming to a stop he had three of the five rings still on his lance, for a passing score, but one that had now caused him to slip down into possibly being beaten with one jouster still to go.  
No tournament was complete without a mystery knight, and this one was no different, with great pains taken to obscure the knights identity from everyone. They were the final knight to go in all the lists, so he took his place with the other watches and was impressed when the knight opted to try the course he had done, with the servants throwing the rings to them. He watched even more impressed as they made their way down the course, catching every single ring as it was tossed, displaying a precision in the saddle that he had never seen, sitting lightly astride their horse and nimbly stabbing each ring from the air. When they finally brought their horse to a stop at the end of the course, having snatched the final ring from the royal servant, the organizers then tallied up the score, and a cry of surprise rippled through the crowd when they realized that the newcomer mystery knight had managed to come out one point ahead of Marcus, claiming a victory in the first event of the joust.  
Not one to be classified as a poor sport he quickly dismounted as the knights horses were led away to the stables for a quick rub down and rest before the next phase of the tournament. On the way back to the resting area for the knights themselves he caught up to the mystery knight, who he realized was smaller than he had first thought. Also where most knights went helmetless for the Ring Joust, they wore a helmet, though that wasn’t as surprising since it was meant to be a mystery.  
“Hey! Great work.” He complimented, placing a gauntlet on one of the mystery knights pauldrons. The man then stopped and turned to look at him, then grunted and shrugged off the hand and marched away, causing Marcus to raise an eyebrow in surprise at the cold shoulder that he was given. He didn’t pursue them however, instead opting to return to his own pavillion.  
A squire helped him slip out of the armor that he was wearing, placing it on a rack. Marcus rolled his shoulders to free some of the tension in his muscles. He then walked over to a ice cold pitcher of water that had been brought to his tent, first drinking some of that to cool himself down from the heat, then pouring a bit of watered down wine. He took a sip and paused, something seemed slightly off. He turned around and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw a hooded figure standing there, calmly seeming to wait. He quickly reached for the dagger at his belt, wishing that Starfall was not with his armor.  
“Who are you! What are you doing here! Explain yourself before I handle you myself!”  
The cloaked figure then quickly lifted up their hands in a placating gesture and reached their hands up to pull back the cowl. He didn’t recognize the face beneath but he did relax a small bit.  
“Apologies for the intrusion Ser, I have been sent to bring you a message from Prince William.” He then reached to his belt and grabbed a rolled up scroll from it and passed it to the knight. “My apologies for the secrecy...The prince thought it would be necessary to avoid suspicion.” The messenger then bowed and started to back out before Marcus raised a hand.  
“What’s your name lad?” He asked the clearly younger man, clutching the scroll in one hand and walking over to where his coin pouch was stored amongst his belongings.  
“Matthue m’lord.” He said seemingly excited at the prospect of a reward, which was quickly brought, passing over a couple alician crowns before nodding his head.  
“Good work delivering the message, but ditch the cloak and dagger look...It makes you look more suspicious…” He then turned his back to the man as he nodded his head and left. Cracking the seal on the scroll and unfurling it to read it.  
_Dear Marcus_  
_ I wish I could be at the tournament to provide you with some challenge_  
_ Unfortunately the rumors being levied against me prevent such a appearance._  
_ Alexander is preparing for war, and he is draining the Royal Treasury to do it._  
_ It would be one thing if this war was against one of our enemies, but I have reason_  
_ to suspect it will instead be against me._  
_ I have the support of the men with me, but precious little else, and when Father passes_  
_ I am all too aware that Alexander will try to blame me for it and have me killed._  
_ The throne is rightfully mine, and I know you support me in this endeavor._  
_ It is with that knowledge in mind that I request you come to me at my HeadQuarters._  
_ I have a mission for you that will hopefully even the playing field when the inevitable happens._  
_ Your Friend,_  
_ William Shay_  
Marcus pursed his lips together and rolled the scroll back up before tapping it to his chin, a mission? For the prince...It was a interesting proposition. All together the scroll didn’t tell him much that he didn’t already know, he knew that Alexander had started the rumors that William wished to see his father dead so he could take his place. That left him as the sole power in the Capital as the Regent Lord. Some were even beginning to question whether the king was even still alive, as he hadn’t made a public appearance in several months.  
He had little time to dwell on these thoughts as the intermission between rounds ended with the blasting of a horn, and the squire returned to help him dress for the next joust. With his armor firmly in place he strapped Starfall to his side and walked out into the light of the day once more.  
His horse was brought to him and he smiled as he patted the horse affectionately on the muzzle, they had won many tournaments together, from the very first one all the way till now. Knighthood had been a gift from Prince William when they first met at a tournament 7 years prior, he had lost to the prince in that Joust, but had impressed enough that the Prince gifted him a horse from his own stables, and more importantly gained the loyalty of Marcus, who had that time was still striving to make a name for himself. With a good warhorse of his own he quickly began to dominate in tournaments, in the following year when the prince and him met again, it was Marcus who emerged victorious.  
“Ready for another round old friend?” He asked as he climbed up into the saddle, and once more the horse seemed to respond with a shake of it’s head and a whinny of affirmation. “That’s what I thought…” He then lightly clicked his heels into his flank and set back towards the tournament field as the horn blared a second time to let the contestants and any spectators who had temporarily stepped away to return for the next and final event was about to begin.  
As the knights who were to compete in the final traditional joust gathered to hear the announcer every knight was called forward in turn to receive praise and seek the chance to go for the favor of a particular lady in the crowd if they wished. It truly was a well received event, amongst there number Marcus counted at least ten knights whom he would consider a challenge, and at least another fifteen who were well renown if not a bit past their prime. From Gidyeon of Bearney, to Matthue of Swindon, their names were called one after the other, if they were of noble rank (Usually a youngest son or minor noble lineage) their house name was said after their first name, similar to how Marcus was often announced, whereas if they were of un-noble stock they were referred by their first name, and the town they claimed their lineage from.  
Watching as the knights were called and their names placed on the bracket board once they accepted the call he was astounded at the number of knights present. There were far more competitors than the previous year for certain, with over 50 knights it seemed. There would no doubt have to be a runoff round of some sort, and as he watched Gidyeon’s name be placed in the second row of the bracket that thought was confirmed. His name shortly followed as his name was called and he rode up, soaking in the cheers of the crowd. He was a popular knight, especially amongst the lower classes, and shared the title of people’s champion with a few of the other knights in the realm. However, unlike many of the other knights who went before and after him, he simply took a gallop around the tilt, not seeking out any lady in particular before returning to the knights. He had never found the right woman in his travels to feel truly comfortable with pursuing a romantic relationship. Sometimes if he was participating in a smaller tournament he would seek the favor of a peasant woman and pass on his prize purse to help the locals. But that was rare in recent years.  
The final knight to have their name called was the Mystery Knight, who was simply announced as such, and once more he marveled at the superb horsemanship they displayed, hardly seeming to rock at all in the saddle, perfectly balanced. He recognized a tough opponent when he saw one, and they certainly fit the bill. Especially after being beat by them in the Ring Joust. But the Mystery Knight would have to fight their way across quite a few knights to reach them, as he studied the bracket he noticed that they wouldn’t meet at earliest until the Semi Finals.  
He watched along with the rest of the crowd as the joust began, the early afternoon sun beating down on them, the first round of the joust consisted mostly of newer knights and richer nobles who while not technically a knight still were able to compete. A few of the knights he had heard rumblings of made it through the tournament, and that made him glad, he remembered all too well what it was like trying to break through into the ‘main stream’ it was a ever enduring battle as well, if your skills started to slip up you could all too quickly return to the lower circuit of tournaments. He was also impressed to see the mystery knight appeared just as dangerous as he had suspected.  
Their precision with a smaller lance carried over quite well to a larger one, and he watched as they landed a perfectly timed and placed strike on their opponent, who was a young knight that Marcus knew decently well, Ser Hadrian of Dalry. With a contesting not forthcoming from the young knight, who Marcus knew was still weak in terms of Sword Play, a single unhorsing was enough to win the bout for the mystery knight. A few more jousts went after that, before the next round started once the bracket was configured, and since they worked there way one way then back across through the rounds, Marcus’ place at the far end of the bracket meant that he went first in the current round.  
As his name was called he looked at the Knight he was facing, Introduced as Ser Maxwell of Weldon, that in of itself wasn’t particularly impressive, Weldon was a massive city, and many knights owed lineage to there. It was however surprising that he was present, and the Duke of Weldon was not. He was one of the most powerful men in the kingdom, even in his more advanced age. But rumor suggested that he supported Prince William’s bid for the throne over Alexander. Though officially he remained neutral in the ongoings of state, One of King Logan’s oldest friends and supporters, it was not a shock that he would support Logan’s son for the throne, but he waited to make such opinions known till after Logan had officially passed.  
Both knights got ready at the tilt, Ser Maxwell lowered the visor on his helmet, while Marcus always went helmetless, despite the clear dangers he liked the better mobility of his head and the enhanced sight. As the flag for them to go was waved he urged Knighthood forward. “Hyaa!” He then leaned forward a bit, his lance staying up temporarily before lowering as he aimed it experly towards his opponents shield, lifting up his own he felt the blow land and it rocked him in his saddle slightly throwing his shield arm back a bit, but for the most part the angling of his shield had allowed the lance to skate across the surface, which through his opponent off balance, just in time for Marcus’ blow which slammed perfectly into the shield and knocked the man clean from the saddle. He hit the ground hard with a clanking of metal, and after a couple moments spent gathering his wits he stood up and signaled that he would not contest the ruling with a sword duel.  
His first bout won, Marcus returned to the slowly thinning pool of knights, dismounting and treating his horse to some water for a job well done, as well as a single apple as a quick treat. The joust continued on beyond that point, slowly advancing into the day with Marcus continuing to win through the rounds in convincing manner, though one upstart he had beaten, Jameson Boltly had decided to challenge him to a sword fight to contest his unhorsing, a duel that ended before it had much time to begin.  
As the afternoon slowly turned to evening the field cooled considerably, and torches were lit against the growing dim to allow the knights to continue to see. The Semi-finals were finally upon them and Marcus was surprised to see that he was fighting the Mystery Knight. He had lost track of who was winning as the names went on and on, and he focused mentally on preparing for each bout. That clearly meant that the knight was of some skill.  
He took his place at the far side of the list, sitting atop his horse he tried to study his opponent, gain anything from their demeanor, but there seemed to be nothing to gain, they just sat there, stoic in the saddle. The flag was waved and he quickly urged his horse forward, narrowing his eyes as time seemed to slow, his opponent levied their lance and it pointed, ominously precise at his shield, the level of controll and skill in the saddle it must’ve taken was admirable! He levied his own lance and brought it to bear at their shield, and the two collided suddenly, while their thrust hadn’t been particularly hard, the perfection of the delivery behind the blow created a knockback he was unacustomed to, and Marcus was rocked back hard in the saddle, almost falling before managing to regain his seat. The other knight however had not managed to be so lucky, his blow had been almost as precise, but much more powerful, Sending them flying from the saddle to hit the ground hard and roll slightly upon striking the stirred up turf of the field. They quickly staggered up a bit and waved off help as they attempted to flee the field.  
This was simply unacceptable to Marcus who wanted desperately to know who this knight was! As his name was announced as the winner of the bout he dismounted his horse and handed it off to a groomsman before quickly attempting to follow after the mystery knight. Watching as they looked over their shoulder and caught sight of him following and attempted to duck in between some tents. He was hot on the trail however and quickly followed, cornering the knight at a wagon that marked the boundary of the pavillion zone for the knights.  
“I don’t want to chase you!” he quickly tried to say as the knight turned to face him. “I just wanted to congratulate you! You’ve skill clearly! I was hoping I could see who it is...Perhaps we have met before?” He then tilted his head a bit.  
The mystery knight tilted theres in turn and seemed to pause a bit, they then shook their head. “No...We haven’t met before...But I have heard of you Ser Marcus…” The voice that came out sounded odd, as if it was being faked. This made him even more curious.  
“You still didn’t answer my question! I would like to see your face.”  
The knight then looked around a bit. “Not...Not here.” They responded, a small cracking coming at the end of the voice and he gained a knowing look as he put together two and two, their short stature, their anonymity, obviously it was a young lad! Competing in their first tourney. He watched as they turned around and beckoned for him to follow towards a tent that didn’t have any heraldry outside of it.  
“Alright alright, but you really don’t have to hide your identity! I remember my first tournament, Saints it was so long ago…” He then smiled and bit as the pavillion flap was pulled back and he followed them in. Glancing around curiously at the surprisingly well furnished interior.  
“Is that so?” The knight then asked in that same as they reached their hands up and pulled off the helmet, not revealing too much at the moment with their back turned and the arming cap beneath the helmet, but soon that too was removed and Marcus was shocked as a bundle of golden locks cascaded down the knights back, tumbling down to mid back in a cascade of sweaty curls. They then turned and he saw the feminine face attached to the hair and immediately knew who it was.  
Shaking his head a bit, suddenly confused. He had fought against a woman? He had been beaten in the ring joust by a woman? The surprise only grew when he finally connected the face to a memory from his past.  
“Lady Grayce, it is an honor.”


End file.
